


The Drive

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-03
Updated: 2002-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Drive

Sean swerved slightly to avoid a van that was easing a little too far into his lane and instantly glanced sideways. Elijah often forgot to fasten his seat belt, and Sean wanted to be sure he was safely buckled. Elijah spotted the sideways movement of the hazel eyes and laughed.

"Yes, Sean," He said reassuringly. "I'm buckled."

"Well, you do forget, ring boy. So don't act as though I’m being a mother hen for no good reason."

"No." Elijah murmured with a grin. "You're just being a mother hen."

Sean scowled and sighed, which drew another giggle from the passenger's seat. "Would you be happier if I didn’t give a damn?"

Elijah smiled and reached over to touch Sean's shoulder. "Oh, Sean, of course not. You just worry too much is all."

Sean was silent for a moment then gripped the wheel a bit tighter and glanced at Elijah again. "Just imagine my life, Elijah, if something happened to you while I was driving this car. Just imagine what it would do to me." His voice was soft but the feeling behind his words took Elijah's breath.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm just teasing you."

Sean shook his head, as if trying to shake off his mood. He turned his head and grinned at Elijah. "Sorry. Didn’t mean to get all intense. It's just something I've thought about." His hand drifted over to caress Elijah's cheek.

Elijah considered him for a moment. Then he smiled and turned his head to kiss Sean's fingers softly. "I bet I could get you to say it's OK for me to take my seatbelt off."

Sean's face twisted into a skeptical grimace. "Fat chance, wanker!"

"Oh?" Elijah replied. He watched as Sean's hand slowly returned to the steering wheel and smiled at the nervous look Sean shot at him.

"Now, Lijah," he said, his voice rising in warning. "Be nice. Don't make me crazy while I'm driving. Especially on this road!"

Elijah laughed.

They were on California Highway 1, headed to Ventura to visit Dom who had rented a beach house there. The views of the ocean from this stretch of road were legendary. Spectacular visas from high atop towering cliffs. But the same height that make the view so spectacular also made the driving a bit hazardous. One mishap behind the wheel at this point and it was a long way down.

Sean was taking his time. He enjoyed the ride in the first place, and in the second place he was well acquainted with the hazards of this particular stretch of highway.

Elijah smiled and loosened his seat belt. He scooted over in the seat 'till he was as close to Sean as he could get.

Sean eyed him apprehensively. "Now look! Don't start anything with me while I’m driving, Elijah. I’m not kidding."

"God, Sean. I just wanted to sit close to you." Elijah shot him a hurt look and Sean felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"I'm sorry, baby." He murmured. He reached out and pulled Elijah close to him. "I just don't want to take any chances, that's all. I’m sorry. Do sit close to me. I'd like that a lot."

Elijah scooted closer. The storage compartment between them made contact hard, but he leaned his head against Sean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sean's arm, hugging it tight.

Sean scowled at how loose Elijah's seat belt had to be to allow this, but decided to say nothing. He eased back on the gas even more though, and dropped a soft kiss on top of the dark head pressed against him. After a long moment he gently shook the arm that Elijah was clutching. "C'mon now, baby. That's enough. Go back on your side and tighten that belt up."

Elijah nuzzled his head against Sean's arm and said nothing. His fingers slid down the top of Sean's leg, and started to slowly tease their way back up the inside of his thigh. Sean gasped, the sudden sensation taking him totally by surprise.

"Elijah!" he croaked. "Jesus! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do YOU think I’m doing?" Elijah parried.

"Trying to kill me!" Sean replied, grabbing Elijah's hand. "God, baby! Stop. OK?"

"I don't think so." Elijah said quietly, shaking his head. "Don't seem right."

"What doesn't seem right?"

"That I've never given you a blow job while you're driving."

Sean looked at him with something akin to horror on his face. "You've nev . . . You're not goi. . . No way!" He sputtered. "A bl. . . You've GOT to be. . . Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, Elijah!"

"Why not?" Elijah said with a huge grin. "You love my lips on your cock and you know it."

"Well, YEAH!" Sean admitted. "Of course I do. I mean . . . who wouldn't? That mouth is. . . well. . it IS. But. . . here? While I'm DRIVING?" He shook his head and tried to shove Elijah toward his side of the car. "Behave, you brat."

Elijah refused to be shoved. "OK. OK." He soothed. "I won't do anything. Just let me stay close to you."

Sean shot him a sideways glance. "Don't, now, Lij. I'm not kidding."

Elijah nodded and leaned his head back against Sean's arm with a sigh. "Might be the best blow job you ever have." He grumbled.

"Might be the LAST blow job I ever have!" Sean replied, with a grin.

Elijah let another minute go by before easing his hand over slowly and pressing down hard against the zipper of Sean's jeans. Sean nearly swallowed his tongue and his foot hit the brake. "Lijah! Jesus! Stop!"

Elijah rubbed gently against the firmness he felt beneath the zipper. "Stop?" he muttered to Sean. "Don't feel to ME as though you want me to stop." He glanced up at Sean just in time to see that he was biting his lower lip hard.

"Lij." Sean said softly. "God, baby. Please don't do this."

Elijah's hand stopped moving. Sean's face wasn't filled with desire. If anything he looked. . . scared.

"Are you mad at me?" Elijah asked him quietly.

Sean scowled. "No," he said, his tone suggesting that the question was a foolish one. He grabbed the hand that still rested in his lap and raised it to his lips.

"Look out your window," Sean said, raising their joined hands to gesture at the passenger window. Elijah looked, and saw a towering cliff face nearly close enough to touch.

"Now look out mine," Sean murmured, tilting his head toward his window. The sea sparkled far, far, below the roadbed. There were no guardrails. No barricade of any kind stood between their car and a 200 foot tumble to the rocks below.

"Please, baby." Sean said, raising Elijah's hand to his lips again. "There's just no room for error here."

"Sorry, Sean." Elijah whispered. "I wasn't looking at the scenery."

"When I was about sixteen," he told Elijah. "I came down this road with Mac in the car." He scowled at the memory and shook his head. "I was a smartass and just knew nothing could ever happen to ME."

Sean sighed. "What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I was going too fast and spun out. Only by the grace of god we both weren't killed. Car stopped just at the edge." He suddenly grinned. "Awful memory, but I still laugh when I think about Mac's face." He turned to grin at Elijah. "He was white as a sheet."

He held Elijah's hand even tighter. "I couldn't have gotten out my door, we were that close to the cliff edge. One front tire was over the side. I had to back away to get us back on the road." Sean's face blanched as he talked and his forehead was beaded with sweat. The memory was, obviously, a frightening one.

"I could have killed both of us." Sean murmured.

Elijah scooted to his own side of the car and sighed. "Well, it's certainly hard to argue with your reasoning." He glanced over at Sean. "Or with your story." He gave Sean his Cheshire Cat grin and waved at him. "Hi, baby. I’m way over here now."

"I don't want that either." Sean said with a huge grin. "But, Jesus, sweetie, there's a big difference between sitting beside me while I drive and having my schlong in your mouth while I drive."

Elijah screamed with laughter.

"I mean ONE is rather nice and not all that distracting." Sean continued, obviously getting into the story. "While the OTHER. . . well, the other is just. . . well it's certainly NICE, but to call it distracting is like calling a tidal wave just another day at the beach."

"Yeah." Elijah gasped, still breathless with laughter. "I mean, I AM good and all."

"Oh, I'd say you're way beyond good." Sean told him, knowledgeably. "I'd saaaay. . . " He cocked his head as if assessing. "I'd say you give whole new meaning to the words 'hot as fuck'."

Elijah grinned. "Well, you oughtta know." He peered out the windshield of the car. They had left the cliffs behind and were now driving through an area of vineyards that were some small distance from the ocean view. "Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Hey! No more cliffs!" Elijah ripped his seatbelt off and pounced on Sean like a blue jay on a grasshopper. Before Sean could yell "What the fuck. . . " Elijah had his jeans unsnapped and was tugging on the zipper.

"Elijah!" Sean roared. He tried grabbing Elijah's hand but Elijah neatly evaded him. "QUIT!" Sean yelled again. Elijah's only response was to laugh and lean over the storage compartment and yank even harder on the zipper.

Sean pulled the car to the side of the road and turned the engine off. Then he wheeled to gawk at his young lover who had popped his head up and was peering around. "We stopped." Elijah said. "Why'd we stop?"

"Why did we stop?" Sean asked as if not believing his ears. "WHY DID WE STOP? Why do you THINK we stopped, ring boy?" Then he sighed and with a half-smile, held his arms out. "OK. You want me. Take me. I’m all yours."

"But, umm" Elijah replied quietly. "you're not.. ermm. . . driving."

"No!" Sean yelped. "I'm not! I stopped driving so you could do what you seem determined to do."

Elijah looked at him biting hard on his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. "But, Sean." he said, barely managing to contain himself. "it's not FUN unless you're driving!"

Sean stared at him as he re-snapped his jeans. Then leaned forward and whispered in a highly conspiratorial tone. . . "Tell me, Elijah. Is there any part of you that sees that as a bad idea? I'll take ANY part! Pinkie. Big toe. Anything at all."

Elijah was leaning on the storage compartment now, gasping with laughter, unable to speak. "Oh, Sean!" he hooted.

Sean was laughing himself. He leaned over Elijah's body, tickling his sides with fingers that knew JUST where to grab to be most effective. Elijah shrieked with laughter and shoved at his hands. "Stop! You wanker! Stop!"

Sean grinned and hugged him tight. He nuzzled Elijah's neck, then slid his lips to Elijah's and remained there. "Mmmm" Elijah moaned. "This is good. I can do this."

"Mmmm" Sean moaned back. "Me too." Sean hated to admit how turned on Elijah had gotten him with his horsing around. He was the first to admit, though, that it didn't take much where Elijah was concerned to set his body on fire. He kissed the lips that he loved. Kissed them again and again. Soft, lingering kisses that transported him into a mindless bliss.

Elijah's arms were tight around Sean's neck. He moaned under Sean's kisses and closed his eyes. He felt lightheaded with the desire flowing through his body.

"Do I HAVE to be driving?" Sean asked against Elijah's mouth, and grinned when Elijah burst out laughing in response.

"Yes! You do!"

Sean sighed. "Damned pity." He murmured, sucking on Elijah's lower lip and moaning softly. "God damned pity." Elijah leaned into Sean's kiss, mouth open, tongue seeking Sean's, hands moving all over the back of Sean's shirt. "Yeah." He breathed. "Damned pity."

"You know," Sean murmured, leaning back from their kiss. "we do have our own room at Dom's. We can go there tonight and give each other blow jobs until dawn!"

Elijah nodded. "I know." He looked up at Sean. "That sounds great, baby."

Sean kissed him again, quickly, and then released him. "It does, doesn't it? Sounds like pure heaven. OK. We're for the road." He turned and started the engine and heard Elijah sigh.

Sean wheeled out onto the road, looking over his shoulder for traffic. The road seemed deserted except for their car. The vineyards on either side of them were lush and beautiful, and it struck Sean that the Shire would have been very much like this country.

He glanced over at Elijah and got a sweet smile in return. God, he's so fucking beautiful. Sean thought, feeling his heart melt at the warmth in Elijah's smile.

"Hey, baby," Sean said softly. Elijah looked at him with his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

Sean reached out and took his hand and tugged on it gently. "What's up?" Elijah asked, laughing.

"C'mere, you." Sean replied, still tugging on his hand.

"Uh.. Sean?" Elijah said, nodding toward his seat belt. "I'll, uh.. have to unbuckle this to get there, or at least loosen it a lot."

"C'mere." Sean repeated, still tugging on Elijah's hand.

Elijah loosened the seat belt and scoot over closer to Sean. "Yeah?" he said with a grin. "You want me, Astin?"

Sean grabbed Elijah's hand tighter, laid it gently on the zipper of his jeans, and pressed it down hard. "Yeah, you brat." He whispered hoarsely. "I want you."

Elijah rubbed his hand slowly over the crotch of Sean's jeans and gasped with pleasure at the hardness he felt underneath the cloth of Sean's jeans. "Mmmm." Elijah moaned softly. "I guess you do." He looked up at Sean, smiling. "Lucky me."

Sean winked at him. "Well ONE of us is definitely lucky." He murmured.

Elijah laughed out loud and nose dived over the storage compartment and right into Sean's lap. Sean gasped and then laughed out loud himself. "Jesus, Lij! Take it easy!"

Elijah was yanking on Sean's jeans, trying, rather unsuccessfully, to open the snap. He was mumbling, but his face was pressed against Sean's thigh and his words were unintelligible. "What?" Sean asked, laughing. "I can't hear you!"

"I said move the seat back!" Elijah yelped, raising his head. "Damned steering wheel is mashing me."

"Hey!" Sean informed him with a grin as he eased his seat back. 'You're the last one who ought to be complaining. I seem to recall that this whole thing was YOUR idea!"

Once the seat was back Elijah had enough maneuvering room to get Sean's jeans un-snapped and un-zipped. He heard Sean moan as he freed Sean's cock from it's prison inside Sean's jeans and lifted it to his lips.

"Ohhh! God, Lij!" Sean gasped between clenched teeth. Elijah felt the car slow noticeably, but he was enjoying himself way too much to comment. His tongue danced up and down the length of Sean's rock-hard erection, flicking over him softly.

"Elijah." Sean breathed. "God, baby. Please don’t tease."

Elijah lowered his mouth onto Sean's cock until he couldn't take in anymore. He felt Sean's hand in his hair, not pushing, just stroking. . . he heard Sean gasping. . . and he shivered.

He raised his head, releasing Sean's cock from his mouth as slowly as he could, sucking, swirling his tongue against the smooth skin. He loved feeling it throb every time his tongue touched it. He loved the sound of Sean's gasps and tiny whimpers.

Elijah felt the car slow down even more. "Lij!" Sean moaned. "Please. Let me pull over. I can't drive like this!"

“Sean!” Elijah whined. “Come on!”

Sean tugged gently on the spiky dark hair that was attached to the head in his lap. “Baby.” He pleaded. “Please?”

Elijah sat up and grinned at him. “What’s the matter? You bailing out on me, you wanker?”

Sean glanced at Elijah with a distinctly sheepish expression on his face. “God! The things you get me to DO!”

Elijah laughed. “I TOLD you I’d get you to say it was OK for me to unbuckle my seatbelt.”

“OK.” Sean replied, “You win. You got me to say it. But can we stop now, baby? Please? Because I really can’t do this.” He was trying, without much success, to shove himself back into his jeans using only one hand.

Elijah glanced in the direction of the struggle. “Need some help?” he offered with a grin.

Sean sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road. “No.” he replied quietly, using two hands to adjust himself and re-zip and snap his jeans.

Elijah watched him without saying a word. Then he reached out and rubbed Sean’s shoulder. “Hey.” He said quietly. “What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

Sean scowled. “Oh, not really. Not upset with YOU at any rate.” He glanced over at Elijah then reached out and ran the back of his index finger down Elijah’s cheek. “I’m a jerk at times though aren't I.”

He said it as though it were a fact and Elijah bit the inside of his lip, frowning. "No! You're not a jerk!" He tightened his hand on Sean's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Ohhhh.. " Sean sighed, shrugging. "I'm just a prude at times. No fun."

"You're worried about my safety." Elijah said leaning closer to him. "You're driving down a dangerous road. You're not a jerk to question the good sense of letting me lick your dick at a time like that." He smiled up at Sean, hoping for an answering grin.

Sean smiled at him and turned back toward the road. "We better get going. Dom will think we fell over a cliff."

Elijah glanced toward the back seat and he smiled slightly. "Just a minute, Astin." He grabbed Sean's hand and tugged at the same time that he clambered over the storage compartment and into the back seat. "Come back here for a second. I have something nice to show you."

Sean gaped over the back of the driver's seat, staring at the grinning Elijah. For a moment he didn't move or speak. Then a slow smile lit his hazel eyes and he practically dove into Elijah's arms.

Elijah laughed out loud, grabbed Sean's face and kissed him hard. "Not much room back here." he said with a grin.

"It's not how much room you have that counts." Sean said with an answering grin. 'It's what you do with it that matters."

Sean leaned back against the window and stretched his legs out on the seat. He pulled Elijah on top of him, nuzzling his face and throat as he did. "Sooooo, little hobbit." He said slowly. "What 'cha got in mind?"

Elijah pressed his body against Sean's, loving the feeling of Sean's hard erection against his belly. His voice was low and soft. "Well, I started to give you a blow job. Want me to finish?" He looked up at Sean, eyes slanted, mouth half open, smiling slightly, knowing the effect his words were having on his lover.

Sean's eyes were half closed, and he could barely draw a breath. He looked down at Elijah's flushed face with the most terrible yearning. "Yes, baby. God, yes. Do that. Please do that." His voice was a hoarse whisper and his hand pressed gently on Elijah's head, urging him toward the part of Sean that ached and throbbed and needed.

Elijah pushed his face against Sean's chest and moaned softly. Then he inched his way down Sean's body until he reached the snap of Sean's jeans. "Jesus!" Elijah griped, giving Sean a wink. "Didn't I just do this?"

"Yeah, well, do it again. It's good practice for ya." Sean's voice was soft and teasing, but the fingers curled in Elijah's hair grasped at the dark locks with an urgency that almost pleaded. Those fingers shook, and as Elijah unzipped his jeans, he heard Sean's breath catch harshly in his throat.

Elijah was nearly crouched on the floor of the back seat. He opened Sean's jeans and gently pulled his hard erection free of entangling clothing. He felt the trembling in Sean's fingers and glanced up at his lover.

Sean's head was tilted back so Elijah couldn't see his face clearly. He stroked the length of Sean's swollen cock as softly and slowly as he could. His fingertips never quite made it to the tip before stroking back down again.

Sean whimpered, and the trembling in his hands began to slowly spread. The sound of his labored breathing filled the car and his body quaked. Elijah's fingers stroked again, gently, barely touching the skin of Sean's cock, and again Sean whimpered.

The sound took Elijah's breath and enflamed his body. He moaned softly and though his own fingers were shaking with desire, he tried to lighten his touch on Sean's cock. Lifting up from his crouched position on the floor, he leaned over Sean's writhing body. "Tease you." He whispered raggedly into Sean's ear. "Tease you until you beg."

"Lijah." Sean whimpered again. "God in heaven, baby, please."

Elijah was nearly sobbing. His body ached with yearning. He pressed his face against Sean's chest and watched his cock throb and pulse with every stroke of Elijah's fingers. His desire mounted, white hot and now he whimpered too, wanting Sean's throbbing erection in his mouth. Wanting that aching fullness where he could kiss it, lick it, taste it. He knew the bliss this act of love gave to Sean and with every fiber of his being he longed to give him that pleasure.

He heard Sean moaning his name and he whimpered again, moving his mouth toward Sean's cock. "Taste you." He moaned. "Ohh god, Seanie. Taste you now."

"Lijah!" Sean cried, his voice hoarse with need. "Yes. God! Yes, baby. Please."

Elijah crept back to the floor of the car and rested his cheek against Sean's abdomen. He licked the length of Sean's cock, allowing his wet tongue to replace the teasing stroking of his fingers. His left hand groped for Sean's while his right grasped Sean's cock, holding it tightly and guiding it toward Elijah's open mouth.

Sean's hand caught Elijah's and gripped it tightly, his fingers clenching around his lover's smaller hand, engulfing it in his own. He watched through lowered lashes as Elijah's lips closed over his aching erection. The sight of his lips, full and moist, and the intense shock of pleasure that shook Sean as those lips touched his cock wrenched a cry from deep within him. A cry so filled with need that Elijah sobbed.

Sean bit down hard on his lower lip, but could not stifle the sounds that were pouring from his throat. Wild, ecstatic, cries, ripped from his deepest being, combined with garbled. breathless attempts to say Elijah's name. He raised Elijah's hand to his lips and pressed it against his mouth as though his lover's fingers could quiet his outcry.

Elijah sucked Sean's cock gently, then harder, then harder yet, swirling his tongue wetly around the tip. He felt Sean's body thrash beneath him and heard the anguished cries. Once, twice.. then again, Elijah sucked his lover's cock deep into his mouth. He heard Sean half-scream his name and felt his body suddenly stiffen and moaned himself with the joy of feeling Sean's exquisite pleasure.

Sean's cock convulsed inside his mouth and Elijah swallowed hard. He heard Sean hoarsely crying out his name again and again, still gripping his hand tightly. He closed his eyes and savored every moment of Sean's bliss. Every moan, every cry, every explosion of ecstasy that rocked Sean's body reverberated within Elijah's, and as he felt Sean slowly quiet beneath his hands and mouth, he pressed his face against Sean's chest, his breath gasping in soft sobs.

"Baby!" Sean cried, reaching for him. "God, Eiljah, what's wrong?" He swept Elijah up, onto his body and cradled him, pressing Elijah's face into his shoulder. "Baby. Oh, sweet baby." Sean whispered. "What's the matter?"

Elijah's body was trembling, but his tears had stopped nearly as quickly as they began. He shook his head and buried his face in Sean's neck. "I'm OK, babe. I'm sorry. I just felt a little overwhelmed for a second."

"YOU!" Sean said with a half-laugh. "Jesus! And you wanted to do that to me while I was driving?"

Elijah shook with soft laughter. "No good?" he murmured, trying not to giggle.

"Oh no." Sean insisted. "It's fine." He turned his head to kiss Elijah's cheek and nuzzle his neck. "Fine as long as you're good at high-diving off a 200 foot cliff into a foot and a half of ocean water and 3 tons of rocks!"

Elijah laughed again and snuggled deeper against Sean's body. "Because that's sure where we would have ended up." Sean finished.

He wrapped both arms around Elijah's body and held him as tight as he could. For long minutes they lay quietly, listening to each other's breathing, turning their heads now and then to press gentle kisses against each other's cheek. But the back seat was not all that comfortable, and eventually Sean's back started to twinge.

"Ow!" he murmured. "Uh, babe. We need to sit up before I'm permanently impaired here."  
Elijah sat up and looked out the window to his left. The sun was beginning to set over the glistening ocean, and he wondered how long they had been at the side of the road.

Sean shoehorned himself back to the front seat, with Elijah right behind him. They sat for a minute looking out the window at the sunset. Elijah's arms encircled Sean from behind, his chin was propped on Sean's shoulder. "Pretty, huh, baby." He murmured right next to Sean's ear.

Sean turned and caught him around the waist. He pulled Elijah close to him and kissed his cheek with infinite tenderness. "Let me tell you something." He said in a soft voice. "It's beautiful." He breathed, tilting his head toward the view in the window. "But it can't hold a candle to what's right in front of my eyes."

He looked down for a moment, then lifted his head and stared directly into his lover's eyes. "I'm not good . . . uh . . . at the kind of thing we did today." He stammered. "I tend to get embarrassed, and then cover that up with a lot of intellectual babble about why things don't make sense."

Elijah smiled into his eyes. "I would'a never guessed it, Astin." He wrapped his arms around Sean's head and nuzzled his face. "I know you're going somewhere with this. Is there a bottom line anywhere in my future?"

Sean grinned. "Impatient little fuck aren't you." He kissed Elijah tenderly. "Thanks for not letting me wiggle out of it. Because it was incredible. And I would have hated to have missed it."

Elijah kisses him back just as tenderly, marveling at the never failing thrill that lit his body when Sean's lips pressed against his. 'Mmmm! I'll remind you of that the next time I get horny when we go for a drive." Elijah sighed, then looked up at Sean and winked. "We better get to Dom's."

He scooted back to the passenger seat then looked over at Sean. He was sitting, silently staring at Elijah. "Babe?" Elijah queried. "What's wrong?"

Sean pointed at his seat belt. "Car ain't moving 'till you buckle up, Ringbearer."

"Jesus, Sean! We're a mile and a half from Dom's house!" Elijah sighed and buckled his seat belt and Sean started the car.

"Most accidents happen when you're within 20 miles from your destination." Sean informed him.

"What book did you get THAT from?" Elijah choked out as he laughed himself silly. "You're such a worrywart!"

The car resumed it's steady pace down Highway 1, California. Sean and Elijah laughed and teased, enjoyed the sunset, enjoyed each other… and did get to Dom's safe and sound.

Elijah glanced into the back seat as they got out of the car and made a mental note to not let too much time go by before he hauled Sean back there again. Someday they might be too old for such things, but that time hadn't come yet in spite of what his more conservative lover tended to think at times. Elijah grinned. Yeah. They'd have to go for a drive again real soon.


End file.
